


Fear and Fearsome

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Every half-Wolf needs a hero





	Fear and Fearsome

**Author's Note:**

> An: Written for the ds_flashfiction prompt: Soundtrack challenge- Smile and the anythingdrabble prompt: Fearsome

One warm spring day, Dief woke up and smiled as he stared down at Killer The Turtle. Killer was snuggled into Dief’s side and he was making happy noises in his sleep. Golden Ray might convinced that they were enemies, but they were buddies. Of course Killer preferred apple to doughnuts, but no one was perfect.

Killer opened his eyes and stared up at him with a smile.

‘Oh good, you’re up. Would you like to take Killer for a walk?’ Beta-Benton asked him.

Dief just rolled his eyes, he was convinced that Beta-Benton wanted him to walk Killer because Dief had put on a few pounds, he was not soft.

‘Walk! Walk! Walk!’ Killer exclaimed.

He was going to go back to sleep, but if it made Killer happy they would go for a walk.

Beta-Benton helped by sitting Killer in his little, bright red wagon and hooking Dief up to the front.

Dief pulled the wagon and listened as Killer sung. He was so inthralled with Killer’s song that he hadn’t noticed that he was at the end of the block.

Suddenly, he heard a growl and was face to face with The Beast. The Beast was a brown dog about the size of Dief’s head, but he still made Dief shake when he would bark. He was indeed a fearsome dog.

Sure enough, The Beast barked and Dief shook. He was about to run away, but Killer acted. He jumped out of his wagon and stood in front of Dief. The Beast moved close to Killer and Killer nipped him on the nose.

The Beast yelped and ran away.

Dief helped Killer back into his wagon and continued their walk. He was going to have to get some apples for Killer, every hero deserved a reward.


End file.
